In the past, the standard method of putting up a fence is to first mount the fence posts by embedding the base of the posts in concrete supports dug into the ground.
Recently fence posts mounts which spike into the ground have been made available eliminating the requirement for underground cement supports. These spikes include brackets which sit above ground level for receiving the bottom ends of the fence posts.
The known spike bracket, which has a metallic construction, is pre-shaped to generally match with the configuration of the fence post, e.g. a rectangular bracket for receiving a rectangular fence post. Again, the known bracket has a one piece construction open along one side for opening and closing the bracket around the fence post and then using adjustable tightening members typically nuts and bolts for closing the one open side of the bracket.
Often times there is a substantial discrepancy in the size of the fence post and the size of the opening formed by the bracket. This requires a substantial deformation of the one piece bracket at a single location, i.e. the one open side, in order to properly secure the bracket to the fence post. Typically, such deformation requires bending of the bracket and produces small area point contacts with the fence post. This results in a less then optimal securing action which may result in movement of the fence post under load.